Feliciano Gets a Massage
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Feliciano has been working a lot so he takes a massage to help him relive stress. Enter a hunky German masseuse and you've got a recipe for a really good time!


**MY SECOND HETALIA STORY! TOLD FROM ITALY'S POV.**

I'm on the table waiting for the masseuse. My eyes are closed and in my mind I am working on another chapter to my "Romanticismo nel crepuscolo (Romance in Twilight)" fantasy. You see, my name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm a 23 year old businessman in Milan and I came to have a massage before I go home.

My eyes fly open and there I see one of the spa's male attendants. He's got sandy, blond hair, cut surfer-boy style, pale skin, clad in white shorts and a matching tee shirt that cling tightly to his superhero-like buff body.

I am in total awe and cannot help but stare.

 _mio Dio... he looks like a mountain of solid muscle..._

He turns to me and says, "Guten tag, I'm Ludwig." He said in the sexist German accent ever.

Silence...

...Silence... still staring…

My mind hiccups and jiggers, sputtering to access the speech functions...

"I ... ah... ummmmm... ciao..," I stutter, coughing to buy time. "... I'm Feliciano."

"Hello Feliciano… schön dich zu treffen (Nice to meet you)" Ludwig looks down at his clipboard. "You're here for a full body, deep tissue, Ja?"

I stare back at him.

Silence...

 _That's what I said I wanted when I made the appointment._

"Si...," I finally say. "But... ummmmm... I wasn't expecting you to be a guy... Where's Francesca, the girl who usually takes care of me?"

"Oh... Francesca's moved on to another site. Promoted her to manager," Ludwig smiles before finally adding, "Hey kumpel, don't worry about it. I'm a professional."

"It's just that I've never had a guy... well, I've never had a guy touch my body like that," I confide, blushing. It's not like I'm homophobic or even straight. In fact, I think I might be pansexual but this guy was just soooo beautiful I don't know what to feel!

Again, Ludwig smiles. "I hear that all the time. Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm a professional. I studied at a premier school in Munich."

"What brings you to Italy?"

"I always loved Italy's culture, food, and the sunshine. Plus this place offered me a great salary."

More silence as I ponder my decision and every possible implication from every possible angle.

 _What would it mean to have him touching my body for so long?'_

 _Is HE gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that..._

 _What'll I do if he tries to put the 'moves' on me?_

 _What should I do? He's already making me hard._

He preps his oils and towels while my head spins with crippling and circular inquiry. Before I know it, Ludwig gets started...

He's a true pro and can clearly sense my unease. So he makes small talk, Italian guy talk mostly: Women, pasta, football, Italy's debt - topics to put my mind to rest.

There is a certain quality to his voice - velvety smooth and calm; it makes me WANT to hear him talk. He goes on and on but I'm not hearing what he's saying as I am lost in the sound of his voice.

I close my eyes and relax as Ludwig talks and works away. My apprehensions fade and I drift off into a semi-dreamlike state. I feel my body grow warmer and warmer under his magic touch and before long I am putty in his hands.

Ludwig moves around to the head of the table as he works my upper back, neck and shoulders. His smooth voice seems to project directly into my mind, like I am not so much hearing him talk as I am receiving his thoughts.

He instructs me to flip onto my back and I wordlessly comply. Back to work, Ludwig's powerful hands cradle the back of my head and from there he gently inches me back so that my head hangs back over the edge of the table.

I open my eyes to see that I am looking directly into the crotch of Ludwig's tight, white shorts. From this vantage point I can clearly see an obscenely huge bulge extending down along his left inner thigh. It is very thick and very long, stretching all the way down to within an inch of the cuff of his shorts.

My first reaction is total disbelief.

 _HE'S MASSIVE! I DIDN'T KNOW GERMAN GUYS WERE THAT BIG!_

Then, as if he can read my mind, Ludwig moves in closer so that his crotch brushes across my nose and I feel the unmistakable squish of hot, living flesh under the fabric of his shorts.

 _Holy Christ! That thing is REAL!_

"Getting hot in here," says Ludwig, drawing away. "Mind if I lose the shirt?"

He strips away the tight tee before the question even registers with me. What I saw was too beautiful for words: His torso is cut like chiseled marble, waxed and smooth like polished stone. He had thick pecs and a six pack that could make any fitness model jealous. Also his biceps were huge. Not bodybuilder huge but not swimmer lean either. They were the perfect balance of size, tautness, and proportion. I bet his back was carved by the gods themselves. As it is, I cannot get over the massive bulge in Ludwig's shorts and the realization that I am aroused.

"You like the way that feels?" he asks as he works away at my upper chest and shoulders with powerful, well oiled hands. The sound of his velvet smooth voice draws my attention and I turn my eyes to meet his.

Ludwig stops and stares at me. He's waiting for my answer.

"Yessssssssssssssss," I whisper as he takes the thin sheet that covers me from the waist down and folds it back to my knees, exposing my stiffening dick. If you wanted to know I think my cock is a good size: 9 inches long and thick enough.

Embarrassed, flushing red heat fills my cheeks and then spreads through my body like a slow creeping fire. My modest cock stiffens with the sudden rush of hot blood, pulsing and throbbing with every beat of my heart.

"Ich sehe (I see)...," he says, wrapping his slippery hand around my cock. "How about this?" he asks, 'squoozing' my rock-hard boner. "Do you like this?"

"Oh Dio..." I gasp. "I... ah... ohhhh..." I sputter.

Already the onrush of orgasm wells up from within my belly. I stare into Ludwig's dark eyes, desperately trying to keep from shooting off in his hand.

Try as I might, my efforts prove futile.

"ooooohhhhhHHMMYYYYYYYYYYYGOD!" I cry as my cock sprays a tremendous load of cum, leaving warm puddles of pearly white cream splattered across my belly and chest.

Simultaneously exhausted, deeply ashamed and burning with runaway lust, I pant and gasp to catch my breath while Ludwig expertly milks the last of my cum from my dick.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." he purrs as he brings his jizz-dripping fingers to my mouth. His icy eyes stare into mine.

I've never tasted my cum before, not even my own, but I know I cannot resist this invitation. I part my lips and one by one, Ludwig slips his dripping digits into my mouth.

"That's right, Feliciano," he whispers. "Clean that cum off my fingers." He need not prompt me for as I suck each finger dry I am amazed to find that my cum doesn't taste the least bit bad. In fact, it tastes really good. It tastes... it tastes like me. I can't explain it any other way. I work his fingers over with lips and tongue until Ludwig pulls them away from my mouth.

He backs away from the table, turns his back and without a word sheds his shorts. Then he turns again to face me.

"...oh...Diiiiooooooo..." I gasp. His cock is ENORMOUS - swinging low between his thighs. Not yet fully erect, it looks to be 8 or 9 inches long and round as a Red Bull can!

I can't take my eyes off his horse-sized cock. It is my singular focus.

And as I stare, preoccupied with Ludwig's gigantic dick, he steps up to the side of the table and in one smooth display of athleticism, mounts the table, landing astride my chest.

THWAPPPPP - his heavy shaft slaps down hard across my cheek as he perfectly sticks the landing. Kneeling over me, Ludwig takes hold of his cock and waves it over my face. Speechless, I watch as it swells and grows, bigger and bigger - filling out and stretching longer and longer till it extends the full distance from the base of my neck to beyond my hairline! And if I had to guess, it's full size is 13 inches long! Waay bigger than mine.

He looks down into my eyes and smiles. "Are you ready, Feliciano?" he asks, rubbing his hot dick all over my face. "Are you ready for this big cock?..."

"per favore..." I whimper.

"Per favore, what?" Ludwig teases, inching back till the swollen tip rests on my lips. My mouth and tongue work frantically trying to suck him into my mouth. But Ludwig keeps his big cock just out of my reach. "Please, what?" he repeats.

"Per favore... Ludwig... give it to me..." I plead.

"du willst das? Then say it," he says flatly. "You have to ask me real nice. Say, 'Please let me suck your big cock'. Say I like you mean it."

I form the words in my head and let them fly. "Ludwig, per favore. Please let me suck your big cock. Please?"

He looks down at me as I speak, reveling in my total submission. At first, I am sure he is going to make me say it again. But then, after a still moment or two, he slowly lowers his knob again to my lips.

"Here you go, Feliciano. Open up..."

...he slowly lowers his knob again to my lips.

Ludwig clasps the sides of my head with his big and powerful hands. A gentle squeeze informs me that, if he wishes, he can crush my skull and there is nothing I can do to stop him. I have no choice but to relax my jaw to take him into my mouth.

"No, Italian boy," he insists. He wants this to be a certain way. "I've got an idea."

With that, Ludwig climbs down, moves to the head of the table and immediately sets to work lowering the back board; adjusting the angle so that I am laying on an incline - feet up.

"Okay... let's try this again," Ludwig smiles, moving in closer and guiding his long, fat cock down to my lips to lightly rub it over my cheeks and nose.

"Now... open your mouth, Junge. Kiss it... like you're kissing your girlfriend's tit. Give it a nice... long... wet kiss..."

Riding high on a crest of submissive desire, I slather his hot, smooth cock with wet kisses; licking and sucking until I taste something more than his flesh on my tongue.

"Mmmmmmmmmm... ja Feliciano, drink me. Taste me...," he whispers. I look up into his eyes and comply.

I suck him like I've been doing it all my life. Ludwig's eyes relax into pleased slits; grinning satisfaction spreads across his face.

"Yeah... that's it," he says. "Suck my big dick," his thrusting hips driving his giant cock in and out of my mouth. Soon he moves in perfect rhythm with my sucking and we work together like a single beast. I was shocked my mouth could take such a monster.

We pick up the pace.

Ludwig drives his cock to the back of my throat... I suck harder.

At first I gag and choke but manage to keep from blowing chunks. Each time he presses into my gag reflex zone I heave... but every time a bit less than the time before.

He blunts my sensitivity with constant, calculated contact until finally the opening of my throat relaxes completely.

I am wide open for his monster cock!

Ludwig senses my condition. He looks into my eyes and claims, "Now... I'm gonna make you mine."

He drives hard into my mouth - forcing his cock into my throat! It sinks all the way into my esophagus before he pulls clear.

"That's real good, junge," Ludwig says. "You suck my cock better than my girlfriend!" Again he drives deep, setting his pace for the sprint down home stretch.

In and out - over and over - deeper and deeper - Ludwig's cock sinks into my throat until his big, fat balls rest across the bridge of my nose!

"Oh yeah...that feels sooooooo gooooooood..." he sighs, grinding his crotch into my face and just as he attains his deepest penetration.

"AHHHhhhHhHhhhhh!" he growls while Ludwig cuts loose with a tremendous orgasm. His cock jumps and jerks deep down in my gullet, shooting off like a fire-hose - filling my stomach with his cum!

"Drink meeee... suck it ALL, junge!" Ludwig hisses, pumping away at my throat until his thick cock-sauce spills from my nostrils and sprays out of my mouth. He's filled me COMPLETELY!

Finally, mercifully, he throws his hips back and hauls his dick from my mouth, clearing my lips with a loud, wet, SCHLUPPPPOP!

He grasps his big cock with both hands, aims it at my face and hoses me down with the last of his ocean sized load.

 **THE END,**


End file.
